Feeling
by miyazaki aika
Summary: #Sumarry: kenapa? kenapa tatapan itu bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali?, dan sekarang aku tahu perasaan ku dulu untuknya yang hanya sebagai teman dan hyung di salah satu boyband terkenal super junior sudah berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang lebih lekat ,dan aku tahu apa itu... itu adalah...CINTA, #pair: SiBum , hanchul , kyumin


**Feeling  
**

Sumarry: kenapa? kenapa tatapan itu bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali?, dan sekarang aku tahu perasaan ku dulu untuknya yang hanya sebagai teman dan hyung di salah satu boyband terkenal super junior sudah berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang lebih lekat ,dan aku tahu apa itu... itu adalah...CINTA, #pair: SiBum , hanchul , kyumin and other suju pair...

Disclaimer: semua cast milik dirinya, dan orang tua mereka, dan super junior milik S.M Entertaiment, tapi storynya punya author...

Chapter : One Shoot

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : Sho-ai/yaoi, Typo(s)

Rated: T

Note: _**INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!**_

* * *

_**~One**_** Shoot~****  
**

Malam yang tenang (#read: kebalikanya) di salah satu dorm boyband terkenal di dunia Super Junior, tepatnya dorm lantai 11 , ya seperti yang kalian ketahui dorm super junior di bagi menjadi 2 dorm, lantai 11 dan 12 , tapi seperti yang author bilang kita akan mengintai kegiatan mereka di dorm lantai 11.

"hyuuuunggggggg... please kembalikan PSP KUU!" jawab magnae kesayangan kita yang bernama kyuhyun tentunya.

"tidak akan kyu, kau selalu mengacuhkan ku kalau kau sedang memegang benda laknat ini kyu! dan kau tau rasanya itu sangat menyebalkan...!" jawab sang namja aegyo bernama Sungmin yang berpredikat sebagai namja chingu kyuhyun sang magnae kita.

"ok,ok.. aku pastikan kali ini hyung tidak akan ku acuhkan lagi hyung, tapi pleaseeee kembalikan PSP ku hyung...tinggal sedikit lagi aku tamat hyung..." kyuhyun yang menatap sungmin dengan mata puppy eyesnya yang GAGAL TOTAL tentunya menatap sungmin yang tentu saja malah membuat sungmin menjadi tambah mood untuk menahan PSP kyuhyun-nya

"tidak akan kyu... aku tau sekali sifat mu itu, kau kira sudah berapa kali kau bilang begitu padaku? dan hasilnya NOL BESAR kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk tidak mengacuhkanku..." jawab sungmin yang tetap kokoh dengan pendirianya..

Tiba-tiba aura di sekeliling kyuhyun dang sungmin tiba-tiba saja angker karna...

"YAK! KYUHYUN! DIAM SEDIKIT! KAU ITU MENGGANGGU SEKALI KAU TAHU? DASAR SETAN ALAS!"akhirnya sang ratu evil kita yang sudah naik pitam karna istirahatnya yang berharga dengan hangeng-nya di rusak oleh keributan 2 sejoli itu.

"chulie... jangan marah-marah nasehati saja kyuhyun baik-baik" yaaaa kalau sudah ada heechul pasti ada hangeng sang peluluh hati sang ratu evil yang pasti umur kyuhyun kita yang tercinta tidak jadi diperpendek,karena heechul yang kapan saya siap untuk membedetnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"tapi hannie mereka itu mengganggu sekali kau tau? itu membuat aku tidak bisa tenang padahal ini adalah waktu berharga yang bisa kunikmati untuk beristirahat" jawab heechul yang tiba tiba melunak kalau sudah berurusan dengan hannie-nya.

"ya aku tau chulie tapi kan bisa kau beri tahu kyu dengan cara baik-baik"

"huhh... baiklah" dan tiba-tiba aura pembunuhnya terlihat lagi saat melihat kearah kyuhyun, kalau saja pandangan heechul bisa membunuh orang seperti tatapan medusa, sudah di pastikan kyuhyun akan mati ditempat, "dan kau cho kyuhyun, sekali lagi kau berisik akan ku remukan badanmu"

"i-i-iya h-hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada ketakutan, seperti habis melihat setan. (#author : kan setanya heechul" #senyum innocent) yang dibalas heechul dengan pandangan yang seolah olah berkata 'awas-kau!-ribut?-penggal-kepala!'

saat kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang minnie-nya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar, yang berarti ... ... PSP-nya juga hilang dibawa sungmin...

kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamarnnya, yang tentu saja mempunyai 2 misi , misi pertama yang pasti untuk mengambil lagi PSP-nya , yang ke dua tentu saja untuk 'bermain-main' dengan minnie-nya

tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan iri...namja itu bernama Choi siwon...

**~siwon POV~**

huhhhhh... lagi-lagi aku harus melihat kemesraan mereka... jujur saja aku sebenarnya iri dengan para hyung dan dongsaeng ku, mereka bisa dengan mudahnya mengekpose rasa sayang mereka ke pacar mereka masing-masing... sedangkan aku? aku hanya bisa diam dan memendam rasa sakit saat orang yang ku sukai dekat-dekat dengan orang lain... karna aku tahu, aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa baginnya, aku hnya sekedar rekan kerja dan figur hyung baginya , tapi...

aku juga ingin lebih!, aku ingin dia memandangku lebih dari sekedar hyung untukknya! aku ingin merasakan, merasakan rasanya bebas mencintai orang yang aku cintai seperti hyung dan dongsaeng dongsaeng ku  
...

**TOK TOK...**

aku mendengar pintu dorm diketuk oleh orang , dan aku langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ku duduki dan langsung membuka pintu dorm...

saat aku membuka pintu...

"ehh... siwon hyung? kukira hari ini hyung tidak pulang ke dorm" ternyata sosok itu adalah Kibum, ya benar kibum , biar ku tegaskan sekali lagi Kim Kibum, orang yang ku sukai bahkan kucintai...

"eh? kibum? masukklah" jawabku sambil menggeser sedikit posisiku agar kibum bisa masuk.  
"dari mana?" tanyaku

Kibum masuk dan langsung menyandarkan dirinya di sofa,"dari dorm lantai 12... ,hyung? yang lain kemana? kenapa sepi sekali?"

"eh... ohh yang lain sepertinya masih berada di kamar, sepertinya mereka ingin memanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini dengan sebaik-baiknnya" jawabku yang langsung menyamankan diriku di sebelah kibum.

"ohh...hyung?"

"ya?"

astaga! apa aku salah lihat? kibum blushing? ... tapi kenapa?...

"apa h-hyung masih pacaran dengan tiffani ?" astaga! kenapa kibum bertanya seperti itu? apa dia menyukai tiffani?

"huh? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu bummie?" tanyaku yang memang benar benar tidak tahu kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu padaku."kau menyukai tiffani?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

**~kibum POV~**

"huh? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu bummie?" "kau menyukai tiffani?"

aku tercengang... kenapa bisa siwon-hyung bertanya seperti itu padaku, padahal dia benar-benar tau kalau aku sangat membenci yeoja itu, yang dia katakan itu seharusnya 'apa kau menyukaiku?' bukan 'kau menyukai tiffani?' aku memang menyukai siwon hyung... apa itu salah? bukanya cinta itu buta? cinta tidak memandang batasan jenis kelamin kan? dan sebenarnya aku ke dorm lantai 12 tadi untuk curhat dengan leeteuk-hyung

**_~flashback~ (still kibum POV)_**

**_"hyung aku ingin curhat, apa bisa?" tanyaku pada leeteuk hyung saat aku duduk di sofa didalam dorm lantai 12  
_**

**_"tentu saja bummie...memang kau mau curhat apa?" tanya leeteuk hyung padaku  
_**

**_"a-aku... hyung tau kan kalau aku menyukai siwon hyung?" tanyaku, aku tau pasti mukaku semerah tomat sekarang.  
_**

**_"haahhhh..." leeteuk hyung menghela nafas "seharusnya cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu bummie..."  
_**

**_"ta-tapi bagaimana kalau siwon hyung menolaku? dan setauku siwon hyung sedang menjalin hubungan dengan tiffani SNSD..."  
_**

**_"jangan menyerah sebelum bertempur bummie... kau harus berani! percaya pada hyung, tanyakan pada siwon apa benar dia menjalin hubungan dengan tiffani atau tidak. toh berita itu hanya gosip semata kan?"  
_**

**_melihat kesungguhan dimata leeteuk-hyung aku merasa suatu kepercayaan diri untuk mengejar cintaku  
_**

**_"baiklah hyung, terima kasih karna sudah mau mendengar curhatanku hyung"...  
_**

**_~flashback off~  
_**

"...kibum"

"eh? ada apa hyung? maaf aku tadi tidak mendengarkanmu..." jawabku

"itu hanya gosip kibum, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu"jawab siwon-hyung...dan tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan nafas legah.

"memangnya kenapa bummie? kau menyukai tiffani?" tanya siwon-hyung

aku langsung menggeleng " tentu saja tidak hyung, aku sangat membenci yeoja itu, bukankah aku sudah memberi tahumu hyung?"

"jadi kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu bummie?" tanya siwon-hyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

uhhhhh!. apa yang harus kukatakan? seseorang bantu aku!...

"ayo bummie, katakan kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu..." tanya siwon-hyung yang tetap mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, dan memasang seringai di wajahnya.

_BLUSHHHHHHHHHH,  
_

"se-sebenarnya a-aku m-m-menyukai... siwon-hyung..." aku tebak muka ku pasti sudah mengalahkan kepiting rebus yang kematengan.

Siwon hyung tercengang, ahh! aku tahu ! pasti siwon-hyung mengaggap aku aneh, dan tidak akan berteman denganku lagi... kalau seperti ini aku jadi lebih memilih merendam perasaan ku._  
_

"apa katamu bummie?" tanya siwon hyung yang masih tercengang

"t-t-tidak j-jadi...aku ke kamar dulu hyung, permisi"

tapi saat aku berdiri ada tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, apakah... apakah sosok ini aealah siwon hyung?

"saranghae bummie"

aku tercengang untuk beberapa saat

"aku mau menjadi namja chingu mu Kim Kibum" aku berbalik badan dan mencari kebohongan di mata itu tetapi tidak ada, hanya kejujuran yang kulihat disana...apakah mungkin siwon hyung membalas perasaanku?

"h-hyung?" "aku tidak memaksa hyung untuk membalas perasaanku..." tanyaku dengan nada bergetar

"bummie tatap mataku, percaya atau tidak aku sudah memendam rasa ini padamu..." aku memandang sekali lagi mata itu dan aku menemukan kejujuran disana.

aku langsung memeluk siwon-hyung dan tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata bahagia...  
"terimakasih hyung"

"saranghae bummie"

"jeongmal saranghae wonnie"jawabku

**~TAMAT~**

* * *

**a/n : hahahahahhaha saya tau , sebenarnya saya ini nekat banget ,seharusnya saya menyelesaikan fanfic one thing dulu baru ke proyek baru lagi... wkwkkw tapi mau gimana? pas mau ngetik yang one thing feel nya nggak bangkit-bangkit dan menyebabkan ide-ide saya berterbangan kemana-mana kwkwkwkwk, tapi tenang aja chingu saya janji saya akan menyelesaikan proyek One Thing saya wkkwkwkw walau nggak janji bisa dalam waktu cepat, karna menemukan feel di fanfic yang itu susah banget wkwkwkkw  
**

**ok kalau gitu saya di sini sambil membangun ide-ide untuk meresmikan fanfic one thing , menunggu para readers untuk me-review fic saya yang abal ini wkwkkw dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah comment di FF saya one thing kwkkwkwwk ok?  
**

**akhir kata...  
**

**review please... :3  
**

**pai-pai ^^  
**


End file.
